Talk:Mira/@comment-26370907-20151221053427
So I just came up with this theory. Spoilers possible so be warned. Also this is quite long so be warned for that as well. :P As we know, X is not connected to the original in any way story-wise (reference-wise, there are quite a few connections, but most of them are merely fun references), so we can rule out anything that involves Shulk or the new world created by him (though it still could be the same universe if things didn't get complicated here and if Monolith denied it). However, a few creatures from the original game return like Homs (obviously humans, but they're basically the same anyway, just with a different name), Nopon and Telethia. And with X came along a new substance; Miranium. That bit's not important. What is important is that Ether also returns. In XC, Ether acted as a source of power and life. It was used in the same ways as both Miranium and blood at the same time. In X, Miranium and blood just do what they're supposed to, but Ether (as far as I know anyway), is just something that can be used in Arts as an effect. Even though it's lost most of its uses, Ether is still Ether. What we also know is that Nopon are native to Mira, as long as the ruins of a long-extinct race; their ruins can be found everywhere, notably Primordia and Oblivia. There are also floating islands in those two continents. You can probably guess what I'm thinking here... That the extinct race were the High Entia. Though by the look of things, probably not the highly-advanced High Entia we know of, but more of a... still-evolving version? Whatever the case, some ruins (like the ones at the entrance to Oblivia) look a little bit like Telethia, which is something the High Entia ancestors once did. The rest of the ruins such as the rings were probably some of their ancient cities or simply just the ruins of an ancient spacecraft that crashed onto Mira possibly hundreds of years before the White Whale. You're probably asking what became of this possible early High Entia. Well again, Ether does exist on Mira. If this wasn't the High Entia, this ancient race was possibly consumed by the sands of Oblivia, wiped out by whoever built those rings, a civil war or maybe just evolution. Now, by "evolution", there are two possibilities; they either went extinct before they could adapt... or there were high concentrations of Ether at one point, turning them into the Telethia. Or... devolving them to the Telethia, I should say. Again, just because they might have been the High Entia, it doesn't mean they were as advanced as we knew them back in XC. They were probably still only slightly more primative than humans. OR I could just be wrong. They might have been a whole different race altogether. Just a theory. You can put together everything yourselves and come to your own conclusions.